The Hunt
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: What if Hobbs was a woman named Ortiz? Part of Geea2's "Animals" challenge...


The Hunt

Summary: What if Hobbs was a woman named Ortiz?

All mistakes are mine….be happy I posted…shoot!

AN: "Coming to the Staaaaage…after almost three years of retirement….weighing in "Rusty as Hell"…. Lol….no really! This was written soley out of appreciation and gratitude got Geea2 who asked me if I'd join her and some of everyone's favorites with a prompt challenge to celebrate the release of the Fast trailer today! I told her I would if I could think of something unique to bring to the table and well….this was born!

So without further ado…. Hope it's well received, especially since I've been in hibernation….

_I'm preying on you tonight__  
><em>_Hunt you down, eat you alive__  
><em>_Just like animals, animals, like animals_

_Baby, you think that you can hide__  
><em>_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Maroon 5, Animals_

* * *

><p>She stood in the woods, helicopters overhead, beams of lights searching the grounds and her agents hunting her prey.<p>

Prey

Was that an accurate way to describe him?

Dominic Toretto had become an obsession, one that had become completely unhealthy but one that she could not exist without.

He'd weaved himself into her DNA and she hadn't known when and where or a way to carve him out just yet.

She watched the melee as soldiers of precision walked steps of tactical procedure to do the job they were present to do.

She tried to swallow the mirth in the corner of her mouth, but she knew his MO, and the game made the chase that much sweeter, so much more decadent.

Soldiers approached her with updates, all of which were that they had found nothing, not even an indication that he had ever been present but it all made Special Agent Ortiz scoff.

Of course he wasn't here.

These were logistics.

Couldn't they see the ghost remnants of his essence amongst the trees? Couldn't they smell him in the air long gone?

She nodded curtly and advised them to regroup as she continued to stand in the soiree of movement and chaos as they finished combing the area.

She closed her eyes and all of a sudden she was in a different place.

_Heavy breathing and ecstasy as he pounded into her, fucking her on the hotel balcony of her expensive hotel suite, paid for by the US government, in Tokyo._

She blinked her eyes open, seeing the trees around her and feeling her body temperature rise as the memories swarmed inside of her womb.

She blinked again and the woods fell away

_Her pants hanging off one boot as he held her in the air, atop the Eifel Tower, as she bounced in his arms, hugging her arms around his neck, growling her pleasure and possession into his face as he helped her slide up and down his shaft._

The pleasure and pain of the capture, be it him or her, was more addicting than any drug on any market.

_Her body convulsing as he licked and sucked all moisture from her center, making her feel incinerated and exhausted with lust and too much pleasure_

The forbidden game they'd started over a year ago had morphed into something she could not recognize and could not give up.

She didn't know how long either of them would last doing this, or how long either of them would last before having to surrender to the primal instinct between them and unknown emotion developing in their guts.

* * *

><p>Dominic Toretto stood atop a mountain miles away, watching the lights and search with an arrogant smirk on his face.<p>

She was out there, pretending to look for him, pretending to do her duty to the American people and hunt the big bad "Robin Hood" of East LA and bring him to justice, but he really knew her desires.

He'd lived 31 years and never needed any woman until her.

Never wanted any woman but her.

Never devoured any woman, just her.

He could still feel her mouth around him, still feel her nails cutting through the skin on his back.

Still, the circumstance of their complexity was met with some truths: He was a fugitive and she was an officer of the law.

He'd already swallowed the fact that if circumstances were different, the approach to what they were doing would be different.

Monogamy

Commitment

Future

These were all ideas that he couldn't think about when he thought of her because if he did, it took him some place dark with emotions too vulnerable and he had no use for the weakness.

If so, he was as good as dead because surely one of her minions would prove overzealous and want to impress the boss by hauling his ass in.

Or attempting to

Before his thoughts could go any further, the burner phone in his pocket vibrated and he picked it up, already knowing who sat on the other line.

"How did you get this number?" He purred, unable to hide the smirk in his voice.

"Don't ask me stupid questions! Tripping the facial-recognition software on the border to send my bosses into tail spin, Toretto. I was sleeping good until your bullshit pulled me here." She sighed.

"We both know the only time you sleep good is after I've fucked you to sleep, Letty. Who are you fooling?" He chuckled into the phone, causing her pulse to jack knife.

"You've wasted more of the American tax-payers dollars sending us on this wild goose chase." She replied smoothly, ignoring his comment.

"Well you know how I love to see you hunt. You're beautiful when you're sweaty, Ortiz. Breathing hard…lungs expanding…making it so I can see your breast through that tight t-shirt you're wearing. What is it this time? Cashmere? You know you need to start buying cotton. Then your pockets won't suffer when I continue to rip them off you."

"I'm gonna hurt you bad when I see you." She promised, as he sucked in a breath, realizing the double meaning in the words.

"Looking forward to it, Letty."

She breathed through her mouth, trying to calm the raging anxiety trying to claw through her chest.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Toretto." She bid, causing a light chuckle.

"No you won't." He replied smugly.

"Yes," she reiterated. "I will. Don't fall off that cliff you're standing on."

For a split second, starring into the darkness, he could have sworn he could see her eyes looking back at him.

And then, the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Dom walked into a cabin estate, turning on all surveillance cameras as he went.<p>

He toed off his boots and pulled his t-shirt off, making his way to the refrigerator to pull a Corona out.

Twisting the cap off, he brought the bottle to his mouth and felt the cool steel barrel of a gun at his temple.

"So smug." She scoffed, "Don't you know by now I can reach out and touch you whenever I want to?" She taunted as he lowered the bottle.

"Don't you know by now I look forward to it?" He responded. "Is the gun necessary?"

"Tonight it is. It'll remind us who's in charge."

"Isn't the power struggle part of our rush, Letty?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she pulled the beer from his grasp and brought it to her lips, drinking down the contents.

"Light those candles." She instructed as he arched an eyebrow, "I assure you, its not a romantic gesture. I can't risk your hands finding things I can't see and turning the tables. I also don't want us being found out by turning the lights on."

She wiggled the gun in his face as reminder of who held the power and continued.

"I missed you." He began as she arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry. I wasn't being romantic. I was talking to the place between your legs."

She rolled her eyes.

"That so?" She asked as she watched him light the candles she'd set out.

"It is."

"You fuck enough women not to miss me too much." She almost hissed.

"Do I hear jealousy?"

"You hear truth."

"I can only bear these sessions if I tell myself we're just sex, Letty. You know how this goes."

"I do." She admitted, flopping onto the couch. "Take my shoes off."

Dom watched as she lay back, gun still trained on him, as she arched her legs in the air for him.

His groin tensed, body temperature rose and eyes hooded.

He felt so animalistic with her that the nature of the beast couldn't deny her if he wanted to.

He untied her boots one by one and pulled them off her feet, with the socks and tossed them to the floor.

He didn't bother asking about her pants as his eyes roamed up to her eyes, hypnotizing her.

He kissed the bottom of her foot before snaking his hands up her inner thighs until he arrived at her waist.

He unbuckled her belt and then her pants before pulling the articles of clothing down her legs.

"Prickly." He teased, noting the light stubble of hair on her legs as he dragged her underwear off.

"I was pressed for time. It was either those," she gestured to her legs, "Or this" she finished, spreading her legs and baring herself to him.

He unconsciously licked his lips, staring between the juncture of her thighs before she closed them and sat up.

"I wish you'd stop committing crimes so I could stop chasing you." She refocused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So much talking this go around. You stalling for time?" He wondered as she tilted her head to the side.

"Opposite. I'm actually pressed for time, but if I don't at least make a conscious effort to make this about the law, then I'll have to admit something I'm not willing to."

"Umm," He sounded, dropping his arms, "I won't argue that with you. It's not what we do. We hunt, we prey on each other and we gain more in this obsession we have with one another. We fight, we fuck, we forget."

"Well put, Convict."

"Well, I'll accept this small talk as "the fight". Let's get to "the fuck" part so we can walk away and forget what it really is that we've done." He suggested as she remained seated, staring at him a few seconds longer before she nodded.

She stood before him, her shirt the only clothing left covering her, and pointed her gun at him.

Dom looked her up and down and pointed down the hall, gesturing to his bed and Letty shook her head 'no'.

Instead, she walked into him, pushed him into the sofa behind him and climbed into his lap.

He grabbed her face roughly and smashed their lips together, exhaling as though he'd been holding his breath since the last time they'd met.

It always started off different, but the resulting feeling was always the same: relief, satiation, immense pleasure.

His hand went into her hair as she pressed the steel of her gun against the side of his face, causing him to break the kiss.

"Be careful with that thing." He warned as she cut her eyes at him, asserting her power by flicking her wrist and pressing the barrel against his temple.

"Russian Roulette, Dominic. That's what this has always been." She breathed, leaning in and biting his bottom lip gently. "Do I die this time? Do you burn me from the inside out? Do you take pitty on me and disappear forever so I can stop the hysteria I feel when I'm looking for you? Every single time we're together I'm wondering if this is it? Is this going to bring me peace."

Dom felt his heart flutter, and his instinct was to tell her he loved her but that wasn't allowed.

Love would be the end game for them both.

"Roulette , huh? Allow me to pull your trigger." He offered as she pressed her mouth into his.

"Fuck me." She whispered.

He couldn't deny her game because when he hesitated, she began a slow grinding rhythm in his lap, followed by breathy "fuck me's" and he disintegrated.

She kept the barrel of her gun pressed against his head, leaning in to kiss him more.

"Take me." She panted into his mouth as his hand went between them, releasing his straining erection.

He smoothed his hands up and down her body before roughly groping at her, running his lips to her jaw as he began biting at her flesh, sucking it into his mouth.

She knew the pressure he applied could leave bruising, but she didn't care. He knew what these actions did to her.

He moved his hands to her hips, helping to roll her into his lap even harder as she brought her empty hand to the back of his neck, anchoring her gun to him. He moved his hands to the cheeks of her rear, lifting her in his hands, spreading her apart, leaving her bare and open, before sliding into the hot warmth awaiting.

Both groaned in unison before Dom's hands, still expertly placed, began lifting up and down, before she set her own bouncing rhythm.

"Pull my hair." She breathed as his hands went into her hair, pulling backwards until her neck was bared to him, causing his mouth to water.

"Harder." He growled, wanting her movements to become more pronounced.

"Dom…" She moaned, caught up in the starting rapture.

When her walls began lightly fluttering and she could feel the pressure build in her womb, her movements in his lap became wild and primitive, causing Dom's teeth to chatter.

The more aggressive she became, the more turned on he became and before long, the fact that she had a Smith and Wessen pointed at his skull became a prop in their foreplay.

She was sexy, and the grip she had on his neck, nails digging punishingly into his skin, and the one she had on his member, rhythmically squeezing, massaging, milking, left him ready to die.

She was more than welcome, as far as he was concerned, to pull the trigger and put him out of his misery.

She was giving it to him so good that the sudden rush of his impending orgasm surprised him, making him gasp.

"I'm gonna cum." He grunted all of a sudden, realizing that this mating, this melting of bodies was what he now lived for.

Fuck the freedom, being a fugitive, his love of an engine roaring for 10 seconds in a race!

Nothing compared to these moments when he was so connected to her.

Inside of her

Letting her take him anyway she wanted him

He was quickly realizing that no matter how much they lied to each other's faces, no matter how much they hated each other in daylight, their bodies knew the truth.

He was falling

She watched as his head fell back into the pillows of the couch as his hands gripped her hips punishingly.

She brought the gun in her hand to his chest, aiming it right at his heart, pressing the cool barrel into his flushed skin.

She felt her show of dominance swell him between her legs and she couldn't stop the way it made her body react.

She was slipping into a haze, a maze that was impossible to find herself out of.

She could hear all of the times he'd howled her name in the midst of passion, fiery anger, arguments, chases; all of them.

She was alive, breathing in his arms

She couldn't stay away from him.

She needed him

As his movements became rough, her hips slamming into his harder and slower, she gasped when she felt the first spray of his release into her womb, marking her in some tribal ritual signifying the core of her belonged to him.

She continued to ride him as he tried to breathe, coming down from his orgasm before he snapped back alert, wrapping his hands around her neck, squeezing enough to make her squeak, but not lose the grip on her weapon.

"Never be free." He growled, to whom, he was unsure, but he knew one thing, it was her turn to fall apart.

He pressed his mouth to hers, fingers massaging her neck gently before he licked a path from her chin to her ear, biting the lobe.

"You're so wet, Letty. So wet." He purred, making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Mine!" She hissed as her orgasm shook her, causing Dom to press his mouth to hers, kissing her breathless.

She pulled away, gasping and realized her gun was on the floor beside them, her hands no longer capable of holding it.

He pulled her to his chest, both of them coming down from the high of being one.

He went to move, to what, he wasn't sure until she stopped him, holding him in place.

"Just a little while, then we can go back to pretending." She breathed as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight, his arms like barricades, sheltering her against the wild world.

_**fin**_


End file.
